


告解情事

by boboGilbert



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Religion, Sex Talk
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boboGilbert/pseuds/boboGilbert
Summary: 🥔2021普诞贺文！🥔女装站街独 痴汉普 尾随/荡妇羞辱/些许的PUA因素 注意避雷🥔食用愉快！
Relationships: Germany/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4





	告解情事

**Author's Note:**

> 🥔2021普诞贺文！  
> 🥔女装站街独 痴汉普 尾随/荡妇羞辱/些许的PUA因素 注意避雷  
> 🥔食用愉快！

“仁慈的父，您会耐心听我讲完吗？”

路德维希皱了皱眉，隔板对面的教徒显然没有严格遵守告解的程序。他揉了揉山根，决意暂时不去在意这些繁缛的礼法  
“当然，这是我的职责所在。”

“求天父赐福，准我罪人告解。”  
银发男人在眉心和胸口之间郑重其事地划了一个十字，垂下了眸子，像一个真正虔诚的教徒那样默念起了他的罪过。  
“主啊，请原谅我无可救药地爱上了上帝不准许我爱上的人”

“他是我见过的最美的人。原谅我用“美”这个词来描述一个男人，但是我愚昧无知，我竟没有找到比这更简练贴切的词语来形容他。该从哪里说起呢？他有一头富有光泽的金发，就如软金一般。要我说，从遥远的东方远渡而来的波斯商人手中最价值连城的丝绸也不比他的秀发柔顺。他还有一对漂亮的眼睛，就像暴风雨揉碎了漫天的星光，将宇宙的碎片洒落于深夜的莱茵一般水光潋滟。我想，大概只有在夏天的夜里用那种圆筒状的小镜子——它是叫望远镜吗？——才能看到同样旖旎绚烂的光景。他的眉宇、他的薄唇、他的喉结……他的外在让我无比地心驰神往。不、不、还不止这些，他肉体健美，是波塞冬的子嗣；他心地善良，是阿佛洛狄忒的信使；他头脑睿智，是雅典娜的弟子，是米开朗琪罗刻刀下的基督，是拉斐尔笔下的神衹……噢噢，他原本就是一个神父！”  
银发男人说完了最后一个词时，原本深情昂扬的声音却渐渐低落了起来。他捂着自己的左眼，发出了一声似笑非笑的轻叹声  
“神父……仁慈的主啊，我竟然爱上了一个神父！”

“你要知道，神职人员是不被允许产生私欲的，不论是爱情，还是婚姻。” 路德维希的声音很平淡，甚至有些冷漠。他确是一个称职的神父，不会轻易地被尘世间的男欢女爱所打动。他的唇瓣轻启，迟疑了半晌，最终还是开了口 “对方甚至还是个男人，和你一样。”他刻意把最后半句话说得很重，为的是引导教徒彻底反省他的罪过。

“是的，神父，是的。但是，若是换做您，您也会爱上他的！为了了解教堂以外的他，每次弥撒结束后我都会留到最后，我想等待他，和他一同回家。我知道他住在哪，我知道他是一人独居，我知道他的院子里有一颗苹果树。他家有三只他从泥泞中捡拾到并悉心抚养的流浪狗，他会在周末为邻居的老妇人送去自己烤的饼干……我想他不是神的代言人，他就是神本身；他也不必站在玫瑰窗前传颂福祉，他的存在就是福音！主啊，我就像在黑森林浓重晨雾中失去方向的梅花鹿，我迷失在他的爱里，无法自拔。”

他能感受到男人话里求而不得的痛楚，他本该对深陷入苦痛中的羔羊施以怜悯和宽恕，但此时的他却手心冒汗，面色晦暗——金色的头发、碧蓝的瞳色、院子里有一棵苹果树、养了三只狗……路德维希不想再去细想，他已经心知肚明了。

“他圣洁、美好，就像坠入凡间的星星。而我呢？我低微、卑贱，不过是一个退伍的士兵、现在的铁匠。他是个人人称道的好神父，而我只是个手艺不精的坏铁匠；他的眼神在穿过教堂落地窗的光束下被照耀得炯炯有神，而火炉中升起的黑烟却把我的眼熏得模糊浑浊；他翻阅圣经的手指纤长却有力，而我的手上却布满战时留下的伤疤和长期打铁磨出的老茧；他的常服永远裁剪得当、庄重得体，而我常穿的那件衬衫甚至是我参军之前老爹送给我的，原本漂亮的普蓝色衬衫现在被我洗得发白，上面或许还有没有干的酒渍或者那令人讨厌的煤灰！我从来都是一个自信，或者说自大的人。我在遇见他之前，我一直觉得我是一个无比优秀的人，‘本大爷最棒最强！’还一直是我的口头禅呢！我在战场上，敌人的枪管子抵在我的脑门上时，我都不曾低头。但不知为何，在他面前我却扬不起我骄傲的头颅。我不敢直视他，我怕我赤裸的目光会灼伤他的肌肤；我不敢触碰他，我怕我肮脏的双手会弄脏他的袍子；我不敢爱他，我怕我下流的感情会玷污了他的灵魂。”

“我憎恨他，憎恨他的博爱和仁慈。我怨恨他不能属于我一个人，我想占有他，侵犯他，让他只爱我一个人，只能爱我一个人。父啊，我真是罪孽深重，我无法克制我对他的占有欲，嫉妒几乎快让我发疯！”

说到这里，基尔伯特痛苦地将头抵在了告解亭的中隔板上。路德维希隐约听到了对面轻微的抽噎声，他看不见对方的脸，他也无法揣摩对方的心境。他不断地安慰自己，这或许只是一个狂热的追求者。他会代替神爱世间众人，不论对方做得有多么过分，都应该予以福泽和谅解。职责，这是他的职责。  
他仍然缄默不言，继续听着对方的忏悔。

“我不是教皇，我不过是一个铁匠。我只能靠自渎来缓解我的欲望。每当结束了一天的工作，疲惫地躺在我冷硬的窄床上的时候，炉子里的火烤得我暖烘烘晕乎乎的，我不由自主地就把手伸到了身下，套弄起我的阴茎……我眯上眼，脑子里全都是他。我会与他十指相扣，踏上散落着淡蓝色矢车菊花瓣的花路，走过一排排长椅，在象征着天堂的玫瑰窗下亲吻投射在他颊上的彩色光斑。但我更想将他压在管风琴的琴凳上或是第二排的长椅上，在天父慈悲的目光下，操他。我多么希望他嘴唇开合，不是为了宣讲教义，而是为我吮吸阴茎，嘴里说的不是圣谕福音，而是抽噎着唤着我的名字。我常常想，他做爱时的呻吟声会是什么样的，是不是和唱诗班的歌声一样动听？噢，我想他被我操到泪眼婆娑、脸色潮红时的模样一定会比唱诗班的小男孩们可爱一千倍！一万倍！”  
在这种禁止一切邪欲的场所谈论这种不堪入耳的下流话似乎重新燃起了男人的激情，不似刚才怨恨和酸楚，现在的他仿佛一个正在舞台上激昂地宣讲着自己的畅想的政客，而不是一个真诚想要赎罪的教徒。隔板另一边的神父却再也抑制不住自己的情绪，反常地，他在隔板上落下一记重捶，沉重的闷响中饱含着无声的警告。银发男人被响声吓了一跳，但他又恢复了他平日里那副玩世不恭的模样，他倒是很期待神父会说些什么。  
“你犯了十诫中不行淫邪的第六诫，你真的在认真地向天父忏悔你的过错吗？” 路德维希的语气里有些颤抖，男人的话语字字都在挑拨他的神经，他一时分不清楚他的愤怒是因为男人说了对神不敬的话，还是因为那针对于他的 露骨的语言骚扰。  
基尔伯特仿佛能听到神父后槽牙咬紧的声音，不过这种戏弄严肃庄重的神职人员的行为让他感到异常愉悦——他可从来没有说他是一个虔诚的教徒！

“当然，我敬爱的神父大人。我怎么会不认真呢？我不是正在认真地、仔细地反省我的罪过吗？请原谅我用语的粗俗鄙陋，我将继续开始我的忏悔。  
我说到哪儿了？噢，我对他的爱似乎已经到了走火入魔的程度。我开始酗酒、赌博，整日流连于镇上那些脏兮兮的酒馆。我萎靡不振、郁郁寡欢，我的眼睛布满红色血丝，我的面容憔悴枯槁。我的朋友们都劝我放弃这段没有结果的单恋，重新开始一段新的感情。我一个风流的法国朋友给我介绍了不少男人女人，其中不乏我的追求者——因为本大爷真的很帅嘛。我也一直在寻找那个神父的替身，我找同样有丰满乳房的女人，我找同样有一头金发和漂亮的蓝色眼睛的男人。我试着和他们恋爱，我在他们身上一次又一次地发泄性欲。我在做爱之前总是会把自己灌醉，有时甚至会吸两支大麻烟，仿佛只有这样我才能在混沌模糊的视线下把身下熟悉又陌生的情人看作我真正的爱人，那个不属于我的神父。我抱着他们的腰肢冲撞、叹息，嘴里却不停地呢喃着那个人的名字。全知全能的父啊，我是不是病了？”  
我不得纾解，我欲壑难填！日渐频繁的自渎已让我失去快感，与那些仰慕着我、主动投怀送抱的男女们做爱也味同嚼蜡。  
我开始到处寻找乐子，兜里还算富裕的时候我会到花街柳巷里去找一些‘专业人士’。神父啊，你知道吗？她们的口活好极了，但是她们阴暗小房间里霉臭和廉价脂粉混合起来的味道可真是难闻极了！”

“你不仅沉溺于肮脏的肉欲，甚至还将辛勤劳动赚来的钱花在这种事情上面……你！”

“我想仁慈的主一定有包容、感化一切丑恶的广阔胸怀，我愿意为我犯下的一切罪过赎罪，请天父宽恕，准许罪人完成告解。

……后来我常常到亚历山大广场溜达。噢，不知道为什么，我总能在那里遇到一些人美活好的女人们。而因为本大爷长相帅气，和不少女人们有过床第之欢…”  
基尔伯特轻笑了一声，舔了舔嘴唇，似乎在回想那段桃色的记忆。  
“我记得是七月份的一个晚上，那天的空气可真是闷热得让我喘不过气！我工作回家经过广场时，广场上的行人也变得稀稀拉拉的，只有几个喝得烂醉如泥的醉鬼和两三对在路灯下亲亲我我的情侣。天上的月亮似乎也被着热气蒸得懒洋洋的，无力地发着幽幽黯光。我打了个哈欠，准备安心回家睡觉。  
但没走几步路，我就发现了一个有些反常的女人。她像个迷路的旅人，无助地张望着，有些焦急地挪动着下身，像是在等待某个乘着马车的绅士将她接回他们的府邸。我站得远远的，借着煤油路灯稍微看到点她的轮廓——她带着一个无比浮夸的平顶礼帽，那上面似乎镶着一颗颗小小的碎钻，或许还有几根纤巧的羽毛。她肩上披着法兰绒的短款披肩，上面还搭着与之相称的绸缎。下身穿着缀满了镂空雕花蕾丝的墨绿色长裙，我敢打赌她穿了裙撑，因为那个裙摆实在是膨胀得过分！不过宽大的帽檐遮挡住了她头顶的灯光，我看不清她美丽的脸——你也许会问我，这有什么好奇怪的？但是有谁会像她这样在炎热的夏夜穿得那么繁复，而且，能有这一身打扮的贵太太大概是不会在这个时段出现在常有醉汉游荡的广场上吧？  
因为好奇，我装作不经意地路过她的身边，与她来一个不期而遇的邂逅。当我走近时我才发现，上帝啊，这位女士甚至比我还要高一小截，腰身很粗，肩膀也是伟岸宽阔。是的，伟岸宽阔！我发出了小声的赞叹，我还从来没有遇见过这样的女人呢。  
还没等本大爷开口开始我迷人的搭讪问候，她就像抓住救命稻草一样握住我的手腕，甚至还隔着裙摆用脚踝蹭我的腿肚！她说：‘先生，您愿意帮帮我吗？’她的声音很小，语速很快，仿佛生怕我听到她语气里的异常。不过我还是注意到了，这位贵妇人的声音实在是有些低沉，活像我的房东太太——那个粗蛮的农妇！不过不知是因为热气将我熏得脑子发晕还是其他什么缘故，我竟觉得她的声音性感而富有磁性，甚至…有点熟悉。  
她扯了扯我的衣袖，把我拉回现实。她看了看我，又望向了不远处昏黄的小巷，试探地问了我一句：‘可以吗？先生。’ 神父先生，你不知道她句末那句略带征求意味的‘先生’有多么得撩人，我感觉我全身的骨头都变得酥酥麻麻的…上帝啊！”

路德维希的额上已冒出了冷汗，他的嘴唇不住地颤抖，耷在膝上的手指快把那处的衣物抓破，指甲几乎嵌进骨头里。怎么会这样……他无声地喃喃，先前的盛怒变成了恐慌，他竭力掩饰自己的情绪，冷冷地朝隔板对面说了一句：“主会宽恕你的过错，你的告解就到此为止吧，阿们！”

“但是您答应在告解之前就已经答应过我会耐心地听完我的告解，您说：‘这是我的职责’，不是吗？”男人的语气里是全然的无辜和单纯，仿佛他才是那个受害者一般。

“你……！”男人的话像一根铁索，紧紧地束缚住了他的脖子，他的嘴微微张开，想说出的话却哽在了喉头，化作了模糊不清的支吾。

“……她提起裙边，拉着我的手朝小巷走去。一时间我有些恍惚，仿佛我们不是两个刚刚才见面不到五分钟的陌生男女，而是一对避开世俗和流言义无反顾地奔向未知和自由的恋人。我喜欢她温热的掌心和神秘 让人捉摸不透的身影，我心里一阵莫名的悸动，握住了她的手。  
她驾轻就熟地带我绕进了一个还算干净的小旅馆，她似乎是这儿的老熟客了。老板抬眼看了看她，叫了一声‘哟，路易丝！好久不见了！’ 然后把房间钥匙丢给了她。  
才刚刚进入房间，我甚至还没站稳，她就将我推到墙上，限制了我的活动空间。还没等我反应过来重新掌握主动权，她就取下帽子，跪在了我打开的腿间，用脸来蹭我的裆部。上帝啊，谁能想到这样打扮的女人会是这种不折不扣的婊子呢？”

路德维希调整着呼吸，尽量把这当作是发生在其他人身上的事。“你应该尊重女性，不论她是什么职业———至少不应该用那种粗陋的词语。”

神父严肃的告诫在男人听来却像是什么荒谬至极的笑话，他拍着大腿，发出了奇怪的笑声。“你说什么？女人？他是玛丽-安妮，那种穿着女装勾引过路的男人们的男妓！我哪有不尊重他？我甚至用了‘她’来称呼他！

那个男人跪在我的腿边，像在天父像下虔诚祈祷的修女，像在行圣礼一般虔诚地解开了我的裤子纽扣。我的阴茎早在看到他的时候就已悄悄抬头，而当发现他真的是个男人时，它已变得又硬又热了。他褪下我的衬裤，将那个大家伙放了出来。它几乎是一瞬间就蹦了出来，拍打在了他的鼻梁上，还留下了一道淫靡的水渍！我有点尴尬，正想给他道歉时他却像一只乖顺的狗一样含住了我炽热的前端。”  
回想起那一夜的性事，基尔伯特感觉下身的物什又开始充血膨胀。他吞了口唾沫，慢慢把手滑到身下，伸进裤裆里，握住了自己已发烫的阴茎。  
“……他的嘴真是又软又烫，潮湿又暧昧的水汽呼在我的柱身上，我简直感觉我的阴茎快要融化在他的嘴里…他的腰压得很低，在用嘴把玩我的阴茎时还摇晃着屁股卖力地取悦我。他吮吸我的前端，殷切地在上面落下一个个滋滋作响的吻；他舔舐我的沟壑，用舌苔搔刮过龟头上的每一个敏感的凹陷和凸起，神父啊，你知道吗？他甚至把灵活的舌尖往我马眼里钻！我不甘心他仅仅是玩弄我的前端就让我落魄地射出来，我把手指插入他的发间——他也有一头柔顺的金发——我的手指与他的发丝勾缠，我抚摸过他的鬓角和耳朵，抚摸过他专心取悦着我的嘴角。但是神父啊，我是一个恶人，我的温柔仅仅持续了一小会，看到他乖巧地吞吐我的性器的模样，我就忍不住想欺负他，把他的头往我身上带。他的鼻子撞到了我的下身，我恶劣的行为让他一阵吃痛，他因此发出含含糊糊的抗议声，有什么用呢？我的阴茎在他嘴里，他的舌头是用来为我口交的，而不是用来骂我的。  
我扯着他的头发，将他头拉远又摁近。我忘情地重复着手上的动作，哈，他的口活可真好啊……我发誓没有哪个妓女能比他更精于此道！我忍不住耸动我的下身，用阴茎在他的嘴里操了几个起落。我的前液从他嘴角泄出，他的眼眸也变得湿漉漉的，像夏日里浮着阳光掠影的施塔恩贝格湖，他可真美啊。我想他也想做一个称职的男妓，他将嘴长成了合适的大小，打算将我的阴茎包裹住，完全吞进嘴里。我满足了他的愿望，我帮助他把我的茎身全部没入，但是我的每一个动作都会直抵他的喉头，喉间的软肉吸附挤压着我的龟头，惹得他发出阵阵干呕。我托着他的后脑勺，帮助他更好地服务于我，但他却发出了呜呜的求饶声，含含糊糊地让我慢一点。神父，您说我做错了吗？”

男人撸动阴茎时手拍打在囊袋上的声音在幽暗而封闭的小空间内回响，他开始刻意地发出舒适的喘息声，妄图用淫荡的声音诱惑他。  
“神父……呃啊……说点什么吧，慈爱的神父！责难我、宽恕我、开解我……说点什么吧，神父！”

“请你停止你罪恶荒淫的告解和渎神的行为。这儿不是你做这种事的地方…” 路德维希的语气越来越弱，他似乎已经失去了平日里的威严。他在乞求对面的男人，乞求他不要再揭开他难以启齿的伤疤。

而男人对他敬爱的神父的训诫熟视无睹，继续他更加不堪入耳的告解。  
“……我感觉我快射了，于是我把阴茎从他嘴里抽了出来。他有些依依不舍，不解地望着我，他没有说话，但我能从他的眼里读出他的不满和不满足。我在他痴迷又热切的目光注视下撸动我的阴茎，它在我的手中颤动，兴奋地渗出浊液。我看他张开了他的嘴，试探地用舌尖触碰我的龟头，他的喉结滑动，似乎想一口吞下即将射出的白浊甘霖。但是真的很遗憾呢，我没能如他的愿，我把精液射到了他的脸上！浓稠的液体顺着他的鼻梁滑下，流到了他的嘴角，他甚至伸出舌头舔去了我的精液。上帝啊，他可是我见过的最乖最淫荡的婊子。  
我趁着高潮的余韵，仔细看了看面前的男人。神父，你知道吗，他的样子真是把我吓坏了！如丝绸般柔软的金发，如河水般湛蓝的碧瞳，健美的体格，丰满的胸脯…他简直和我迷恋着的神父长得一模一样！神父在亲吻我的龟头，神父在吞吐我的阴茎，神父咽下了我的精液……我梦里的场景似乎变成了现实，我光是想想，刚刚释放过的阴茎就再次勃起了。但是我转念一想，我敬爱的、恪守戒规的神父又怎么会做这种事呢？有哪个神职人员会如此淫荡大胆呢？您说是吗，神父大人？”

“或许只是因为邪念夺走了你的理智，花了你的眼。”路德维希把脸埋进了掌心，极力为自己开脱着。

“哦，是吗？那就姑且这么说吧。  
……虽然说我称不上一个体贴的情人，但是自己爽完过后满足一下对方的需求这种基本礼仪我还是做得到的。我垂下眼瞥到他的裙摆有处莫名的突起，我一言不发，只是静静地盯着那处。绯红的颜色爬上他的脸颊和耳根，他最终还是用手臂环住了我的脖子，将我往床上带，对我说了一句‘先生，帮帮我。’  
我高兴极了，捞起了他的腿将他压在身下，热切地吻住了他的嘴。我的舌头舔舐过他的口腔，勾缠着他的舌头嬉戏。我尝到了自己精液的味道，不过我已经不在乎了。噢我敬爱的神父，我像是被他迷了心智，我之前从来不和妓女接吻的！我们吻得难舍难分，呼吸也渐渐急促起来。我放开了唇，将头往下移，亲吻了他的耳垂，脖颈，锁骨…他推搡着我，焦急地让我不要在他身上留下痕迹。但是神父，我是一个叛逆的坏人，我不仅留下了痕迹，还吻得更多、吻得更深！我甚至用我的虎牙嗑他的锁骨，咬他胸上的软肉。他脸色铁青，怒喝了一声，在盛怒下扇了我一巴掌。噢，神父啊，他真是做了一个非常错误的决定。不知是出于愤怒还是单纯的、赤裸的欲望，我用力撕扯他胸前的蕾丝，他胸前的两点因为突然暴露在空气中而挺立勃起，我就着衣服上的破洞吮吸他的乳头，我拉扯它，厮咬它，我在可怜的肉粒上发泄我的怒气。我想他大概是很喜欢我粗暴的动作，甚至还挺着胸把乳头往我嘴里送！  
他发出阵阵的轻叹，他裙下挺立的阴茎抵着我的下身。他站起身，推开我，然后坐在了高高的柜子上撩起了裙子，他的暗示已再明显不过了！说实话，我早就想钻进他的裙底看看他那下面到底是什么样。您说他两腿之间会不会还有一道女人那样的肉缝啊？如他所愿，我掀起了裙边，钻进了他的裙底。我跪在他的双腿之间，抬起头才发现他从始至终竟然没有穿内裤！神父啊，你敢想象吗，模样端庄优雅的贵妇人繁复华丽的礼服裙摆下居然一片赤裸！但因为他刚刚无礼的举动，我打算惩罚一下他。我没有像他为我服务时那样迫切，而是耐着性子，仔细地端详他可爱的小东西。他的阴茎也已湿漉漉、亮晶晶，但他漂亮的、像红宝石一般的前端上却沾上了地板上的灰尘，甚至还有几处裂痕。我心中一阵绞痛，想用舌头轻轻地抚慰了一下裂口处。舌尖才刚刚碰到前端，他就发出了嘶嘶的吃痛声。‘怎么回事？’我关切地问他。他半晌不敢开口。我回想了一下刚刚他的动作，再加上他茎身上莫名的脏污，我好像明白了，我问他是不是刚刚在给我口的时候悄悄耸腰用龟头刮蹭略显粗糙的地面。他抿了下嘴唇，点了点头。  
他的肯定像是给我注射了一剂最猛烈的春药，我再也不想在他的裙底用舌头、用手做那些无谓的流连，我只想操他，用我的阴茎填满他的甬道，用我的精液灌满他的身体！我急匆匆地钻出裙底，将他的礼服扯下，几处针脚随着我的动作无助地崩开，漂亮的礼服现在被我的旧军靴踩在脚底，像一朵枯萎的玫瑰一般散落在地板上。而我，就踩在这朵玫瑰上将他填得满满的，操得他汁水四溢。”  
话音刚落，随着一声黏腻的呻吟，基尔伯特颤抖着把精液射在了告解亭的隔板之上。  
“呃……我的罪告完了，现在依靠你圣宠的助佑，我全心定志，善作补赎，以后再不敢犯罪，并逃避一切犯罪的机会。求神父———宽恕！”

路德维希揉了揉眉心，这场荒谬的告解终于快要结束了。他的手指抵上隔板，又做回了那个受人敬仰、恪守戒规的神父。  
“现在我以圣父、圣子以及圣神之名义，赦免你的罪过。”

路德维希大口大口地喘着气，心脏仍在快速地跳动。过了半晌，他依然没有听到对方应该在结束告解时说的那句“阿门”，他已经无法再与那个男人共处一室了，男人说出的话像是夹杂进了告解亭里潮湿的空气中，在狭小的空间内漂浮、停滞，环绕在路德维希面前，钻进了他的耳内。  
无言。  
向来沉稳的他也有些沉不住气了，“讲完了吗？你可以出去了。”

“神父大人，您为什么全程都这么生气呢？听过了那么多人的忏悔，您应该早有有了如天父一般广阔宽容的胸怀了吧？”

男人的话像把他钉在十字架上的钉子，他埋下了头，反思起了自己的过错。  
诚然，做神父多年来他已听过无数人的忏悔——殉情双双自杀自己未能如愿却目睹情人在怀中死去的诗人、在争吵中失手杀死了常年家暴自己的丈夫的屠妇、爱上亲哥哥并与他发生性关系的男孩……起初，教徒们的告解还会拨动他的心弦，他怒其不争，哀其不幸，但总是会包容他们的罪过，说出那句“我将宽恕你，赐给你平安”。但不知经历了多少次透过墙壁上镂空雕花窗户进入告解室的春阳夏雨秋风冬雪，路德维希的心脏似乎已经放慢了跳动的速度，它麻木，迟缓，他不再为别人的故事感到悲哀，倾听他们的告解也只是变成了他每日工作中的一项，枯燥的一项。他说不出他是变得更加宽容了，还是变得更加……冷漠？  
但是男人的话却让他有了许久未有过的情绪波动，不过这种波动不是怜悯抑或是同情，而是 愤怒。或许他真的无法做到将爱慈爱地传递给每一个人，他不是神，他仍然只是一个拥有一己私欲的人。他之所以还不能面对男人的话，还是因为……

“……还是说，因为我说的那个神父，就是您呢？”  
基尔伯特贴着隔板，他的语气温柔又和缓，真诚地询问道。

“我让你出去。”  
路德维希没有回答对方的问题，他无法回答他的问题，也无法面对他自己也难以言说的瘾症。

路德维希听到对方从皮质的软垫上站起身并掀开厚重帘子的声音。他松了一口气，结束了，这场让他如坐针毡的告解终于彻底结束了。

突然，亭室的隔帘被掀开，进来了一个的男人。仿佛来自地狱的黯光在他的身上勾出了银白色的轮廓，他从阴影中探出身，把脸凑到了神父的面前。  
“还记得本大爷吗？我最最亲爱的神父。”

路德维希下意识地向后挪动身子，想与来者保持距离，却不料险些跌了个趔趄。男人伸手托住了他的腰，将他拉进了怀里。

“跟我走吧，做我一个人的神父。”

“我保证不会让第三个人知道你的秘密”


End file.
